


Closer

by Seaangelsong16



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaangelsong16/pseuds/Seaangelsong16
Summary: Just a take on RemRom could be. Don't like? You don't have to read.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 18





	Closer

King Creativity couldn't be controlled. Whether it was for better or for worse. He was creative and imaginative but he didn't see the difference in right or wrong. A painting of a butterfly posed perfectly on a flower was art, just like the sketch of an octopus tearing someone apart with its tentacles. There was no difference... Until there was.

Patton paused at the sight before him. Two sides he'd never seen before both clinging tightly to the other. One was in a white t-shirt and the other in a black t-shirt. They were matching jeans and both had a bracelet made of red and green thread around their wrists. Patton would learn they were both creativity soon enough. Throughout every change they never removed the bracelets.

" _Creativity?" The darker asked one night._ "Yeah Creativity?" The other prompted. " _I want to be close to you." The darker said leaving no argument._ "You are! You mean everything to me! No one can be closer." The light one promised. " _Well what do you call that?" The darker asked after a while._ "Let's ask Morality!" The light suggested with a smile.

Brothers. After listening to the explanation froma the two Morality deemed them brothers. That was how Thomas viewed his brothers so these two must be alike the same way. The darker creativity was kicked to the darksides a year later. There was crying and screaming and fighting. The creative brothers didn't want to separate. "We're brothers! You can't!" Was said more than once.

They grew up very different. Morality raised his creativity, Roman, to be a hero. A force of right and wrong that never strayed from the truth. Deceit raised his creativity, Remus, to help Thomas by any means necessary. The two couldn't be more different or more the same.

It wasn't until Thomas started dating that the creativites learned they were mistaken. Brothers weren't the closest they could have been. They could have been boyfriends. It was too late now.

"Boo!" Remus's introduction during the ' Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts' video couldn't have been better timed. With Roman quickly falling down a rabbit hole brought on by his teachings and inability to adapt he needed some kind of stability, some familiarity, even if he protested against it.

Fights in the imagination, arguments that lead to insults and threats, tears running down faces... They went on and on as the brothers struggled to get back to a new normal.

Such fights lead to this. Remus had his brother pinned against a wall and whispering into Roman's ear.

" _Remember when you said I mean everything to you?! I'm not leaving you, ever again! You mean everything to me. Do I still mean everything to you?!"_

"Yes." The answer was simple but it meant more than anything.

" _Then be my boyfriend. Fuck the natural system, fuck the norms, fuck anyone that says brothers can't be lovers. You were mine from the beginning. We were each other's from the beginning, we were just denied the right._ "

After a week of quiet so fierce the other sides worried Roman came from his room and went straight to Remus. "Yes." It took them awhile but the two creativites were as close as possible. And no matter what you called them; brothers, lovers, twins, copies, balances, opposites, whatever, they weren't going to separate ever again.


End file.
